Donde descansa tu alma
by Problemas de ira
Summary: En la época de la restauración de la ciudad de Tokio de Cristal luego de haber sido casi destruida por el clan Black Moon, vivía Nakamura Keiichi, un estudiante trabaja medio tiempo en un local ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. Es allí donde ve por primera vez a Zamir, un extranjero que curiosamente se parece mucho al protagonista de sus sueños.
1. Capítulo 1

_**NOTA:**_ _Voy a subir esto aquí porque... pues porque sí xD. No lo voy a actualizar porque tengo la mente ocupada en el NaNoWriMo así que por ahora no escribiré otra cosa que no sea eso. Igual, a nadie le gusta esta mierda así que no sé ni para qué me molesto._

En ese momento, Keiichi se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse metido en eso. Últimamente no llegaba mucha gente así que estaba muy aburrido. Además, el calor era insoportable. Antes había pensado que durante las vacaciones sería bueno trabajar en algo sencillo y de esa forma distraerse y tener dinero extra, pero ahora comprobaba que era de lo peor. Se encontraba en Yoriko, un local ubicado en medio de la ciudad y aún así hace un rato que no entraba nadie. Había aprovechado que estaba solo en la caja en ese momento, por lo que no le importó poner las piernas sobre otra silla sin temor a que lo regañaran. Sin embargo, algo lo sorprendió por detrás y se volteó sobresaltado, para darse cuenta de que era su compañera que lo había golpeado con una bandeja.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?!

—¡No te quejes de nosotros si nunca bajas las patas!

Fue en ese momento en el que la puerta se abrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Al principio Keiichi solo miró a la persona que estaba entrando, y luego no tardó en acomodarse nuevamente en su silla y enderezarse como si nada.

—Nunca cambias... —murmuró Asuka detrás.

En realidad no se había percatado, pero se trataba de un gaijin, como todavía los llamaban algunos. Tenía el cabello largo y por su color de piel y sus rasgos quizás podía ser... ¿Árabe? O algo así. Pero lo curioso, era que él lucía muy familiar.

No podía equivocarse; se trataba de la persona que veía todos los días en sus sueños.

—Eh... disculpe —carraspeó Asuka —, es nuevo y es un poco estúpido. ¿Qué va a ordenar?

Aparentemente, Keiichi se había quedado absorto simplemente observándolo, tanto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el extranjero también lo estaba viendo a los ojos. Era por eso que Asuka lo fastidiaba, pero Keiichi no tenía tiempo para eso...

Él gaijin (cuya voz era bastante grave) no tardó en largarse, no sin antes mirar por última vez a Keiichi, incluso a través de la ventana. Parecía que tenía prisa.

—¿Qué te pasa, zopenco? —insistió ella en molestarlo pero no obtuvo más respuesta que la mirada absorta de su compañero hacia la ventana —. ¿Acaso no decías que venías con muchas ganas hoy? ¡Escúchame, idiota!

Como él no le respondía, finalmente desistió.

—Ese hombre viene aquí a menudo, solo que últimamente no lo había visto. ¿Te gusta?

—¿Mm? ¿Qué...? ¡No!

—Vamos, no debe ser muy difícil para ti. ¡Tienes un encanto!

Keiichi lo ignoró una vez más, porque eso en verdad funcionaba. En ese momento entró alguien más al local.

§

 _Zoisite estaba metido de cara en el arbusto. Realmente le gustaban mucho las flores y este daba unas muy bonitas, aunque no conocía su nombre. En ese momento, alguien colocó una mano en su hombro haciendo que se sobresaltara, pero resultó ser... Kunzite._

 _Él era el general más poderoso y cualquiera en el lugar de Zoisite habría estado aterrorizado debido que estaba perdiendo el tiempo por ahí, y más porque era su alumno. Pero eso no sucedía en este caso._

 _—Kunzite... —lo llamó por su nombre, ¿no crees que son hermosas? —dijo levantando un pequeño ramo de flores frente a él._

 _—No tanto como tú —respondió él sin titubear. Era por eso que lo quería tanto... —. Aunque creo que se verían mejor..._

 _¿_ Nunca les ha pasado que, los despiertan muy rápido, y de alguna forma lo último que pasó en su sueño pasa a la historia? Gracias al despertador, Keiichi no supo de qué forma las flores se veían mejor. Ah, otro sueño estúpido. Pero, sin duda el tal Kunzite lucía exactamente como ese sujeto. Y también sonaba como él. Eso era extraño.

Quizás fueron amantes en sus vidas anteriores, en alguna época pasada. Eso sonaba gracioso. Como si fuera posible... Él no era como Serenity. Un momento. ¡Hace poco había pospuesto la alarma! Iba a llegar tarde una vez más; ya mejor ni lo intentaba...

§

Keiichi entró a Yoriko como si fuera un zombie. Tenía cara de que no le había pasado nada bueno ese día.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Asuka, a pesar de que ya conocía muy bien lo que le iba a responder.

Keiichi, por supuesto, se enderezó, cambió su expresión e hizo como si nada.

—¡Nada! Estoy bien. ¿Y qué te importa?

—Ustedes ya parecen novios —murmuró alguien que pasó por su lado.

—¡Ca...! —Asuka estuvo a punto de decir una grosería creyendo que se trataba de uno de sus compañeros, pero en realidad se trataba de su jefe. Intentó ignorarlo insistiéndole a Keiichi —Déjame adivinar: ¿llegaste tarde? ¿Reprobaste? ¿Te... volvió a tocar la limpieza?

Keiichi arrugó la cara y se tiró dramáticamente sobre el mostrador, haciendo que Asuka rodara los ojos.

—¡Todas tres! —exclamó él, fingiendo que sollozaba.

—Ya, ya cálmate, rey del drama.

—¡¿A quién le llamas...?!

Las palabras de Keiichi fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. El sueño seguía tan fresco en su memoria que se sobresaltó (y quizás se sonrojó un poco) al ver al mismo sujeto extranjero que hace una semana había visto.

—¡Ah! Buenas tardes. ¿Qué va a pedir? —decía amablemente Asuka, mientras que el extranjero miraba a Keiichi y este lo veía de vuelta.

§

En ese lugar frío y húmedo, y donde la oscuridad impedía que cualquier rayo de luz pudiera atravesarlo y ser percibido, algo estaba sucediendo.

De repente, las paredes de la cámara comenzaron a centellear, por lo que daba la impresión de que había algún tipo de energía eléctrica impregnada en el lugar y fue ahí cuando ocurrió un estallido espectacular, con un enorme estruendo que nadie podía oír.

Hubo un momento en el que hubo suficiente luz como para iluminar a la figura de un individuo rubio, de cabello corto y aspecto adolescente, del cual provenía toda la energía que anteriormente se había manifestado, y quien ahora avanzaba hacia ningún lugar.

El alma real que solía habitar ese cuerpo aún seguía allí, pero estaba dormida. Todo lo que el individuo quería ahora era una sola cosa...


	2. Capítulo 2

_Zoisite y Kunzite se hallaban en un lugar completamente distinto al de la vez anterior. Luego de que el mayor lo hubiera guiado hasta allí y debido a que estaban completamente solos, el menor no se sintió incómodo al sentarse a horcajadas sobre el otro._

 _—¡Kunzite! —gritó luego de que sorpresivamente le desabrochara el uniforme._

 _—Aquí nadie nos escucha..._

Keiichi se despertó de un salto. Eran como las tres de la mañana... ¿En qué cosas estaba pensando? ¿Qué clase de cosas le pasaban por la mente?

Hundió la cabeza en la almohada como fingiendo que estaba fastidiado (aunque nadie podía verlo) pero en realidad estaba emocionado. Probablemente al día siguiente lo volvería a ver, ya que esos eran los días en los que él iba a Yoriko.

En ese momento, ya que era incapaz de conciliar el sueño, comenzó a reflexionar acerca de los sueños extraños. Hace mucho que habían comenzado, pero solo últimamente empezaron a ser más frecuentes. De hecho, fue unas dos semanas antes de ver por primera vez al gaijin que se reveló que en sus sueños era "Kunzite". Nombres extraños... Además de eso, le era imposible recordar el final luego de despertarse y, curiosamente, se sentían más como recuerdos.

Estuvo pensándolo durante un rato, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, ya que la más coherente era aquello que alguna vez dijo en broma, acerca de una posible vida pasada. O quizás simplemente era una coincidencia.

Keiichi se quedó dormido en la palabra coincidencia.

.

Keiichi estuvo esperando al gaijin con la esperanza de que al menos pudieran cruzar palabras, ya que hasta ahora no lo había hecho, por mucho que hubiese querido. Sin embargo, no entró a la hora en la que siempre iba. Ni más temprano. Ni más tarde. Por lo tanto, ya casi al final del turno estaba desparramado en el mostrador con cara de tragedia.

—Quítate que estorbas —dijo Asuka desde atrás —. ¿Qué te pasa? Levántate de ahí.

—Nunca más volveré a verlo —murmuró él con la voz opacada por la posición en la que estaba.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Parece que la próxima semana no estaré aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿No pudiste? —a Asuka le encantaba molestarlo, y él solo le seguía la corriente cuando estaba de mal humor —¿Ya ves cómo eres bien inútil!

—¡No es eso! —se apresuró a gritar levantándose del asiento.

—¿Y entonces?

—No es de tu incumbencia...

Asuka lo miró con clara sorpresa. ¿Qué sería que él no querría que ella supiera?

.

Las calles estaban bastante concurridas y Keiichi se distrajo mucho comprando chucherías, por lo que en ese momento se hallaba abriéndose paso a través de la gente tratando de apresurarse pues, de llegar tarde al jardín infantil, seguramente su sobrina lo trataría peor que Asuka. De hecho, estaba pensando justo en eso en el momento en que tropezó con alguien mucho más alto que él. Al principio, no reparó en de quien se trataba.

—¡Tengo prisa, tú...! —Se llevó las manos a la boca con sorpresa. Se trataba del extranjero que iba a Yoriko con frecuencia —¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!

Por primera vez, Keiichi se preguntó qué tan bien entendería el japonés este sujeto. Podía pedir cosas en una tienda pero, ¿acaso podía tener una conversación normal con él? ¿Será que... será que hablaría mejor el inglés?

—No, no hay problema, relájate... —En realidad, parecía conocer muy bien el idioma.

—Ah, no... Es mi culpa, iba con mucha prisa así que no me fijaba bien por dónde iba, ¡discúlpeme, señor! —añadió atropellando las palabras, con una voz nerviosa más aguda de lo normal. Ahora que lo veía más de cerca, estaba seguro de que esa era la persona con la que ahora soñaba todos los días.

—¿Señor? —murmuró él con visible sorpresa —¿Me veo tan viejo?

Keiichi se quedó reflexionando un poco y luego se llevó la mano a la frente. En verdad, no debía ser mucho mayor, quizás podría tener la edad de su hermana. Qué estúpido.

—¡Oh no! Por supuesto que no —Ya el tiempo se estaba pasando y seguramente Suzu se portaría como un demonio cuando lo viera. Pero aún así quería seguir hablando con él.

—Bueno, pues hoy en día es así... Verás cuando crezcas un poco más y los chicos te llamarán señora.

¿Señora? ¿Había escuchado bien? De acuerdo, era muy delgado y en verdad algunas veces podía ser algo afeminado pero... Se miró a sí mismo y la ropa que tenía puesta; un overol color rosa, con un dibujito de esos que veía Suzu (es que en verdad, había estado obligado a verlo, y eventualmente se hizo un fan más). Por si fuera poco, estaba la forma en que casi siempre ataba su cabello. Claramente parecía una mujer todo el tiempo, excepto quizás cuando llevaba el uniforme, y no se había dado cuenta. Keiichi comenzó a reír.

—¡No! —exclamó mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia la dirección a la que iba originalmente, luego de ver la expresión de el otro —, señora no, más bien señor.

Al principio claramente no entendía, pero luego unió las cejas en un gesto que parecía de disgusto, pero luego respondió: —Lo siento, es que eres muy...

—¿Bonita? —dijo en tono de burla.

—Sí, supongo.

Keiichi abrió los ojos sorprendido por su respuesta.

—Lo siento, creo que ibas con prisa, y yo te he estado quitando mucho el tiempo.

—No hay problema. Ni tan apurado estaba —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oye —habló una vez más. Parecía realmente interesado en dirigirle la palabra —trabajas en Yoriko, cerca del centro, ¿verdad?

—Trabajaba —dijo dándose la vuelta hacia el otro lado—. Ahora ya no podré.

—¿Por qué? —se acercó para poder escuchar mejor su respuesta.

—Recibiré tutorías y no me da tiempo —dijo sin temor a admitir que le iba del asco en la escuela.

—Oh...

Habría hecho un esfuerzo por continuar con la conversación pero Suzu aún lo esperaba para arrancarle la cabeza. Sin embargo, el que hizo el esfuerzo fue él.

—Una cosa más... —dijo con prisa —¿Cómo te llamas? Digo, por si alguna vez te vuelvo a ver.

Al principio creyó que en verdad podía ser una coincidencia, pero ahora estaba seguro de que él también había sentido la conexión, por lo que se volvió sobre su eje otra vez y no dudó en responder, rezando para no estropearlo pronunciándolo mal.

—¡Llámame Zoisite! —exclamó para que pudiera oírlo bien. En ese instante, la mirada de su interlocutor le confirmó que lo había comprendido muy bien.

.

Keiichi estaba harto de ser la niñera de Suzu, pero no podía evitar admitir que en realidad la quería mucho, por lo que no se quejaba, a pesar de que estaba enojada con él por haberla dejado "abandonada". De hecho, era por eso que la había llevado a casa casi a rastras. Incluso tuvo que sobornarla con un helado.

—No le digas nada a tu mamá —le susurró antes de entrar a la casa.

Apenas entraron ella salió corriendo a su habitación o a hacer quién sabe qué, a lo que Keiichi se recostó en la puerta y suspiró.

—¡Mamaaá! —gritó desde ahí —¿Qué hora es? ¿A qué hora se supone que...?

La puerta sino detrás de él, lo que hizo que se sobresaltara.

—¡Ah! —Su madre venía del pasillo —Debe ser él. Tu profesor.

—Qué horror...

—Compórtate. ¡Hola! —dijo una vez abrió la puerta. Mientras tanto, a Keiichi casi se le cae la mandíbula de la sorpresa. Su profesor era el extranjero (del cual aún no sabía su nombre).

—Tú debes ser Keiichi.

—Eh... sí...

—Él es Zamir, quien te dará las tutorías. Así quizás de ahora en adelante haces bueno al fin.

Eso fue muy agresivo, pero lo dijo con esa voz angelical suya, de tal forma que sonó como si dijera cualquier cosa. Por otro lado Zamir no daba señales de haberlo reconocido, aunque debería.

Su madre, como siempre, dijo que iba a visitar a una de sus amigas o alguna cosas así, ya ni se acordaba. El punto es que en cualquier otra ocasión le habría parecido engorroso quedarse con su otra hermana y su sobrina (juntas eran un dolor de cabeza) pero en este momento le parecía mucho mejor; Suzu había convencido a su otra tía para que salieran juntas también. Se había quedado a solas con Zamir... Aunque poco después se arrepintió.

—Así que... —Keiichi no sabía muy bien cómo comenzar una conversación, a pesar de haber tantos temas disponibles.

—Así que aún estás en la escuela, Zoisite.

Keiichi se estremeció al oír esa palabra. Era exactamente como lo decía en sus sueños.


End file.
